charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Beaming
Remote Beaming is the power to teleport other people from one place to another, by merely wave your hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with you. This is the advance form of Beaming and is also the first power displayed by a cupid-witch. Phoebe can use this power because of her love for Coop. History Phoebe first used this power to teleport Coop to her, when she needed his ring to go back in time to stop the Triad. When Phoebe called for him, he didn't show up and she immediately suspected that something was wrong. She was then told by her future nephews that her love for Coop wasn't forbidden and in the future all she has to do is think about him and he would appear. She was then able to bringing him to her. P,J. combined two of her powers to sense and teleport her mom back home, multiple times, whenever she attempted to leave for work. The first time she used this power to beam her mother, Phoebe thought that it was Coop who had beamed her back home. However, he told her it wasn't him and that's when they realized that their baby had come into her cupid powers and she was the one responsible. Even though Phoebe was delighted for her daughter, she insisted that she had to go to work, but P.J. was determined and just as Phoebe closes the front door and leaves again, she was beamed right back to Coop and herself. Phoebe sighs, telling herself and Coop that this might become a problem. Phoebe once mentioned to Piper that she got through Prue's teleporting stage, by grinning and bearing it and having a nice glass of Pinot Noir after she had gone to bed doesn't hurt. Unique Remote Beaming Phoebe can beam her husband Coop to her from anywhere in the universe. She is able to do this through their shared connection: "love". After Phoebe that her love for Coop was forbidden and in the future all she has to do is think about him and he's there. She was then able to rescue him by just thinking about him and bringing him to her. She just closed her eyes and concentrate and almost immediately afterward, Coop materialized in front of her. Channeling Beaming Power Telekinetic Beaming.png When P.J. remote beams her mum, Phoebe gets covered in a bright reddish glow, but without the pinkish glow at the place of her heart. However, when Phoebe remote beams Coop, he appears in front of her in a bright reddish glow with a pinkish glow at the place of his heart. This confirm the fact Phoebe was using Coop's power, not through empathy, but through their shared love connection, when she beamed him. This seems to be the difference in remote beaming someone like Coop, whom naturally possess the power to beam and someone like Phoebe, who does not possess the ability. List of Users *Cupids *Coop *P.J. Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell — (by thinking of Coop, she can beam him to her) Notes * Phoebe and Coop's daughter is the only known being with cupid powers who does not need a ring to use this power. * In the episode "Forever Charmed," Phoebe is able to call Coop with her mind, this is due to their connection; love * Phoebe will forever be able to beam Coop, as revealed by her nephews. Category:Powers